Dark and Dreary Hearts
by WolfManVI
Summary: Rain is falling and one loves another, but will that love be returned? Questions will arise and love maybe realized. Part II has begun! Chapter 9 up. First Attempt at FanFic please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This be my first work on FanFic. So please read and enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made buy Disney or anything from Kim Possible because it is owned by Disney, and if I did...well lets just say a lot of things would be better in the world. **_

Dark and Dreary Hearts

The rain pitter-pattered off the window, each drop appearing as a tear just shed by the dark sky. A lone figure sat cuddled by the window, her emerald eyes staring out into the darkness. A flash of lightning as bright as the sun lit up the dark room, showing her pale skin, voluptuous curves and long raven hair. As a thunder clap boomed above, she was ripped back to reality by a scream, "SHEGO!"

She sighed, and thought, _what could it possibly be now, he's probably afraid of the dark and can't find his teddy bear... _"SHEEEGO!"The voice called again.

"I'm coming! Sheesh" She shouted in response.

Shego rose from her perch on the windowsill and began to walk down a long corridor, her bare feet barley making a sound on the soft plush crimson rug. She reached the door from which the scream emanated and pushed it open without second thought. Lightning flashed again to show a hunched figure sitting at the end of a large bed, his back turned to her and only his jet black pony tail and pale blue skin visible as the rest of his body was wrapped in sheets.

Shego crept towards the figure without making a sound and overheard mumblings "oh teddy, it's okay, I called Shego and she'll be here in a minute, she's always brave..."

A silly thought entered her mind..._why not give him a little surprise as well..._So she picked up one of his pillows and raised it above her unsuspecting victims head brought it down with a thump.

"AHHHHH! You were right teddy! Monsters!" He cried, only to open his eyes and turn around at the sound of giggling. "SHEGO! How could you! You scared the be-Jesus out of me, and you almost gave poor teddy a heart attack!" He said

"What about your bunny slippers..." She giggled pointing to his pink fuzzy bunnies.

"Well they were scared too but luckily not too bad because I'm here" he responded.

_Suuuure, and I'm Kim Possible. _She thought to herself. "Anywho, enough of the silly business. You called for a reason I hope Dr. D?" She asked.

"Uh, Yes, yes I did, well teddy actually told me too, he said he would feel better if you were here...he's afraid of thunderstorms you see..."

"You've got to be kidding me" she said looking at her employer Dr. Drakken.

"Do I usually kid? Please, stay, if not for teddy's sake then for mine..."

"hmm...let me think...mayb...NO!" She replied.

"But, She-" and with those words she slammed the door and headed back to her room. _Disturbing me_ _in the middle of the night to keep him and his teddy bear company. That was most definitely not outlined in my contract. Oh well, might as well go to bed, knowing Dr. D it's gonna be a long day tomorrow._ With those last thoughts Shego pulled back the black satin covers to her bed and slid in, her mind already awaiting the night's dreams...

**Debating whether I going to do a dream sequence or switch to Drakken's point of view, which I kind of wanted this to be a single sided just see what Shego's thinking story...but give me some thoughts on your Reviews. Don't worry there will be romance between D/S. Its just evolving, if you couldn't guess Drakken may already have a crush but you'll find out more and after this chapters should be longer this is just a feeler first chapter too see If y'all like it...the rest is all up here (taps head). Please R&R creative critiscism wanted not harsh and cruel comments. Thank You.  
**


	2. The Dream and Unexpected Party

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing and if I did, well let's just say "Coming to a theatre near you….KIM POSSIBLE: The Movie, with action! Romance! Drama! And a pink hairless thing called a naked mole rat…."**

**I would like to thank the 4 reviews that I have gotten **

**shegal92:** Thank you for your thoughts and I think that's what I'm gonna do, both ideas…

**Commander Zucchini: **you were the first to review and what a positive review…you can review my stories any day.

**Jesse: **Keep on Smiling cause this chapter is gonna be good…I hope…

**PoisonousAngel: **Good point. I'll try to tone it down in the story because even though we all know he's a total softie he's got some braveness in there especially in what's coming up in a few chapters. And please excuse his sleeping habits in this chapter as well.

Thought of the day: _"Paranoia is a very comforting state of mind. If you think they're out to get you, it means you think you matter." _

Gilbran Quial

From Traitor General

Chapter II: The Dream and Unexpected Party

_-Tap tap tap tap- _The sound roused Shego out of bed. _–Tap tap tap- _The sound came again at the door. _Who could that be at this time of night? Well whoever it is, they are gonna say 'ello to my little friend I like to call plasma. _She ignited one of her fists with a sinister smile on her face. Using it as torch she worked her way across the room.

As she approached the door, she heard a giggle and the patter of feet down the hallway. _Drakken! He knows this is a no no, at this time of night. I think a little reminder is needed. _She thought to herself. Opening her door, she scanned the hall to determine the direction in which the culprit went.

Walking ever so silently down the corridor, she heard another giggle, coming from the room up ahead…Drakkens room. As she approached she saw a little light escaping from under the door, which confirmed her suspicions. _Drakken doing no less, and ouch time. _She smiled to herself… _It's been a while since 'ouch time'_.

She flung open the door, both fists blazing green flames, and shouted "Dr.D! It's Ouch Time!" and heard a yelp. But to her surprise the yelp was not from Dr. Drakken but from a little pale boy who was now hiding in the corner. His black hair covered his glasses which sat high on his nose and his brown eyes showed fear. As he huddled terrified in front of Shego.

_Oh my god! What did I just do? I probably gave the kid a heart attack! Think quick…recover the situation, find Dr.D! "_Uhhh…Uh…Hi!" She said, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm sooo sorry for giving you a scare, I thought you were someone else."

The little boy looked up at her and she noticed a scar under his right eye. _That looks familiar...but from where?_ Shaking he stood up, barely coming to her waist in height and clutching a teddy bear. "Who were you trying to scare Miss?" He asked.

"Oh, umm… A friend of mine, Dr. Drakken." She replied.

"A Doctor! Cool!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, My names' Drew! And this is Teddy!" He said holding his teddy bear up, it too had a scar under its right eye. "Would you like to come play with us Miss?"

"Shego, you can call me Shego-" he cut her off, "Well Miss Shego," he said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bed "Its really nice of you to come and play with me and teddy."

"No problem kid…I think." She responded uncertainly.

He handed her teddy and said "You're really pretty.."

"Thank you" she said blushing. "Why are you here all alone kid?"

"Well.." he started "none of the other kids want to play with me so I play by myself, except for teddy of course."

"Why don't they want to play with you?" Shego pried.

"The call me 'freak' and 'weirdo' and throw stuff at me. They all laugh at what I do and say I'm an abon…abomination…but I don't know what that means." He said with a frown, but immediately made it a smile as he looked at Shego, his eyes full of pain and suffering but innocence as well.

Her eyes started to water, and a tear slid down her pale cheek at which Drew asked "Why are you crying Miss Shego? Did I say something wrong? Please I'm so sorry don't leave!" He came up to her and cuddled in her lap his eyes beginning to water as well.

Shego looked down at the boy and thought: _What a poor child, treated so horribly and no one who loves him_ I've got to help him. She stroked his hair with her hand and smiled at him when he looked up, she said, "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stay here and play with you, until you have to leave."

He smiled and shouted, "Really! Wow! You're the greatest Miss Shego!" And gave her a big hug. "Let me go get something!" He said and sped out the door.

Shego smiled. _What a good kid, reminds me of Dr.D… where is Dr.D anyway? _She thought.

A scream and crash woke her from these thoughts and she rushed out of the room shouting "DREW! Are you Okay?"

She found him, at the bottom of the stairs barley breathing, tears began to well up in her eyes and she broke down. _Why did this happen! A poor child none the less! He finally makes a friend and this happens!_ She thought. When she looked again at the body she saw no longer the boy but Dr. Drakken cradled in her arms. She saw his lips moving and put her ear close and heard "Shego…I…I…Lo-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Shego's eyes sprang open. And her hand hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. _It was just a dream. But why am I dreaming about a little boy and Dr.D? Dr.D! I better check and see if he's Okay! _She sprang out of bed still in her camo bottoms and baggy green shirt and sprinted out the door towards Drakkens room.

When she opened the door, she saw his body curled up under the covers cuddling with his teddy. She approached the bed and looked at him, and thought _What if, the little boy in my dream was Dr.D? No couldn't be, his skin would've been blue, and Dr.D doesn't wear glasses. _Drakken let out a large snore…_ Oh well.._

Satisfied with her bosses' safety she headed downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk and chugged it, after a few deep gulps she took a breath and wheezed "Ahh…nothing better then moo juice in the morning." She closed the refrigerator door and saw a calendar and saw the 17th circled. _Hmm that's today isn't it?_ She thought then read what was underneath: '_Drakkens Birthday' _

Shego gasped…"Oh my god…I completely forgot…I gotta get Dr.D a present!" And with that she ran out the door still in her Pj's to the nearest store.

**There's Chapter II for you. I know its going slow, but Shego will come around. Next chapter expect some Drakken thoughts and his Birthday. Please Keep Reading & Reviewing and giving me some ideas. I have a rough sketch on what will happen next but not exactly expect maybe some humor or tragedy. Thank you! **

**Your humble servant, Wolfman. **


	3. Drakkens in the Kitchen

**And we're back! I'm rather sorry for not having this up sooner. The muses failed me for a good 24hours until I forced my mind to churn this out. It took a while to get into Drakkens mind frame, and I'm unfortunately predicting a good 2 days in-between the next few chapters because of my need to always double check the characters, also as the plot thickens and romance will heat up my creativity runs dryer so _Please R&R!_ **

**And still I own nothing…rather unfortunate I think…if only I had several million dollars then…well you already know what I would do. But here once again, I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to it. **

**Commander Zucchini** : Good point. I think your right on her being out of character a bit. My sincerest apologies and ill try to clean up my act. Shego a humanitarian? I shudder to think I made her that at this point in my story. But anywho, thank you for the advice! And keep on reviewing!

**Dixie Darlin**: Thank you! I believe I may have gotten the idea planted from reading you're a December to Remember. A great story I might add, and one of the many that inspired me to write this! Keep on reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**shegal92: **What a great review! You brought a lot to light! Thank you. I will continue trying to find that balanced medium and get in character with Shego. Ghaa! She's kind of hard, I want to give her a good heart and some humanity but she still has to be evil…Keep on reading and reviewing.. and your creative criticism I don't mind at all. It actually helps.

**Thought of the Day:** "_The Past Is Always With Us"_

Gilbran Quail

Enough of my Babbling! Onto Chapter III!

**Drakkens in the kitchen**

Drakken slowly awoke from his slumber, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dim lighting of his inner sanctum. Instead of getting up immediately, he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. _Another year, another birthday…oh well with another year though comes me still wanting to take over the world! But alas that Kim Possible always interferes with her bumbling side kick, Daniel? Peter?.. Or whatever his name is…_

Drakken threw off the covers and slowly stood up, shaking his head to clear the drowsiness that still lingered. He proceeded to the bathroom, the cold tile floor sending chills up his spine as soon as he set foot on the pale blue surface. _Always forget about that, now I'm most defiantly awake. _He thought to himself.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at his reflection, his pale blue skin; sunken in eyes, and of course his scar. His face broke into a lopsided grin as he stared, "A face only a mother could love." He said dryly and chuckled.

He turned from his reflection, and turned on the shower. Taking off his trousers he stepped in and let the hot water rinse all the pain and disappointment of his life away. As he reached for the soap he thought to himself: _I wonder if Shego remembered my birthday? Haha! Of course not! She forgets every year. Oh well, what can you do? _He soon began to hum _"…lather, rinse and obey…" _as he shampooed his hair, smiling to himself at remembering his amazing rap for his mind control shampoo.

He soon stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel to dry himself off with. Wrapping it about his waist, he walked over to his closet and opened the great oak doors to reveal, row upon row of dark blue lab coats. As he stood gazing into its depths he said aloud, "hmmm…what to wear today?" and picked the lab coat second to right behind two others, "Perfect."

Tying his hair into a ponytail Drakken finally felt ready to proceed with phase two of his morning routine…breakfast. Carefully he exited his room and closed the door. Not wanting to wake up Shego, he moved silently, he was most defiantly not in the mood for 'ouch time' on his birthday, especially after how happy Shego appeared to be the night before.

Nimbly avoiding the last squeaky stair on the stair case Drakken made his way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he immediately grabbed the milk. "What! Out of Milk! Ghaa! Shego's doing no doubt! Heaven forbid she has the courtesy to throw the carton away." He headed towards the garbage can and threw the empty carton away and thought: _Well, cereal is out of the question so what else…hmm we have bacon…eggs…sausage…I got it! An Omelet! Let's see…how many eggs? 5! More than enough for two. Time to surprise Shego with my amazing cooking prowess! _

Drakken pulled out a frying pan, cracked open the eggs, added some cheese and ham to his master piece. Not many people knew he could cook and Drakken preferred to keep it that way. Years of living alone taught him this great talent and today being his birthday was one of the reasons he brought out the old apron. Also his want to make an: "I'm sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night" breakfast for Shego.

After adding the last finishing touches to the omelets Drakken set the table and smiled. "Perfect_" _He said aloud. Glancing at his watch his eyes widened. _10am! This is even late for Shego to sleep in. I guess I should wake her before the food gets cold. _

He climbed the stairs towards the bedrooms prepared for the worst. _Knock, talk, duck, run. Knock, talk, duck, run… _he thought to himself completely aware of Shego's dislike for mornings. Still not feeling prepared for confronting his partner in crime he found himself in front of her door. He rapped his knuckles on the wood and quickly said "Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" and ran down the hallway.

When he reached the stairs he looked through a window and saw it still was raining. _Pity, you can never have everything you want, can you? _He reflected.

-Knock knock knock-

The sound reverberated through the entire lair. Drakken recognized the sound, the sound of company, and hurried to the door. He opened it and his jaw dropped.

**Who is the mysterious visitor? Is Shego back already? And if not how happy will she be during her intense shopping trip in her pajamas in the rain? Find out next chapter! Where we follow Shego while she looks for the perfect gift and celebrate Drakkens birthday. (Also some of Shegos questions on who the little boy was will be answered in the next few chapters. (Though I know you already know)). **

**Please R&R**

**Your humble servant,**

**WolfMan**


	4. And who are you?

**400 hit mark! And I have returned! I apologize for not posting sooner but unfortunately the muses truly abandoned me and I was dragging my feet in writing this. –Cries-. Oh well, this should be kind of a weird chapter. My guess is you'll either agree with it and like it or hate it and want to wound me. I'm trying my best to do Shego correctly, but it might seem a snippet (or radically) out of character so I plead for leniency! Anywho, I would like to thank all of you so far who have reviewed, and please don't stop reviewing! _I love my readers!_**

**Shegal92:**_ Well, you maybe right about Dr.D, but the reason maybe due to the fact that no one is there for him to rant or complain too, so it was a one man show which you could only see what he was thinking and not reacting to. You and **Dixie Darlin** definitely are on the right track on the upcoming plot. _

_**Please all of you! Keep on R&R. Thank you. **_

**I still own nothing except…some of my horrendous KP artwork. **

**Thought for the Day:** "To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."

**Bertrand Russell **

**Capitulus IV: _And who are you?_**

Shego sprinted down the mountain in her now soaked Pj's. Her haste to leave blinding her to the fact that it was still pouring outside.

Her feet splashed in the shallow puddles on the cobblestone road. Once perfect raven hair now clung loosely to her face, distorting her beautiful features. Her emerald eyes which usually shown with brilliance were now vacant as her mind was occupied on only one thing, to get to a shop.

Down the mountain she went, towards the little town nestled in the shadow of Drakkens new lair, a 16th century German Castle. Each footfall brought her closer to her goal.

Through the sheets of water she saw the dim flicker of lights in front of her. Growing brighter and brighter as she neared, until they emitted out a loud obnoxious honk awakening Shego from her cataleptic state.

_What the hell! _Shego thought to herself as she stood immobile in front of the oncoming car. –_HOOONK! - _The vehicle belched once more, stimulating Shego's reflexes into action allowing her to dodge out of the way.

"That was close, too close" she said aloud though her eyes were still following the vehicle up the mountain. _Up the mountain? No one lives up there but Dr.D and me. Must be a delivery or something. Meh, who cares? Not my problem. _She thought.

The rain began to let up to a light drizzle as she entered the town, the sun attempting to pierce through the grey clouds above. Shego strolled down Main Street looking for a shop to find Drakkens gift.

Stares greeted her as she entered the first store she found. She stood puzzled _why are they all staring at me? _She wondered. It was then she finally realized she was soaking wet, her once loose fitting shirt now clung to her to her figure leaving very little to the imagination while her pants remained baggy but like the shirt were of course, wet.

She blushed, but for just a moment as her eyes lit up in anger and her fists ignited into green flames. "Its impolite to stare you know..." She said throwing a green flame at an ogling teenager who immediately sped out of the store his pants ablaze.

"Anyone else not have manners?" she asked with a sneer to the people who now stood petrified. They all shook they're heads and stampeded out of the store. "Good" Shego said smiling and began to search through aisles.

"What to get for Dr.D? What to get?" she mumbled to herself…_wait, why am I getting Drakken a present? I never have before, it's not like I need to. _

"**_Yes you do."_** Said a voice.

"Who said that?" Shego shouted in surprise.

"**I did of course" **It replied, in a calm tone.

"And who, might I ask are you? And where?" Shego growled already tired of this exchange.

"**You. In here" **The voice echoed through her skull.

"Oh no! I'm hearing voices now! Most have caught something in the rain. Damn you Drakken and your stupid birthday!" Shego shouted in rage.

"**I'm sorry you can't blame this on Dr.D, well not today at least." **The voice said**. "You see, I've always been here but you never heard me until today. Since you are finally doing a good deed, you can hear me."**

"_So, you're my conscious_?" Shego asked.

"**Yes."**

"_So, I can hear you because I'm doing a good deed, but let's say I did something bad like not buy Drakken a present…or I stole all this stuff, would I not hear you anymore_?"

"**Quite possibly, but I know you will get Drakken that present." **Shego's conscious replied confidently.

"_Oh really? Well how do you know that? _Shego replied her anger rising by her consciousness' confidence.

**"Yes, because you like Drakken." **It replied matter-of-factly.

"I do not like BLUE BOY!" Shego shouted angrily! The store clerk who survived Shego's entrance looked up, frightened by Shego's outburst and scurried into the back.

**"Suuure…" **the voicereplied as it faded away laughing.

Shego shuddered. _Me like Dr.D? Bah! What a joke. I'm beautiful I could have any man I want. Why settle for a loser like him. I'm just getting him a present so he doesn't feel bad. Yes. That's why. _She assured herself as she picked up a leather bound copy of The Divine Comedy and smiled. _Perfect. _She thought.

Before leaving the store she picked up a black overcoat and a pair of black knee boots to assist her on her trek back up the mountain.

As she walked out the door the clerk who she had forgotten about shouted, "Sie müssen für das bezahlen!"

Shego smiled and ignited her hand. She looked over her shoulder and sneered back "Nein Denke ich so Nicht" Blasting a hole next to the Shopkeepers head. "Auf Wiedersehen" She whispered and began her trek back up the mountain.

**Well there it is, like pulling teeth. Oh well. Next Chapter Shego returns to the Castle and Drakken meets his visitor. Also, a quick question for reviewers, now I can end this story next chapter or I can continue it by giving it a little twist but not too bad of one.(Making it more of a romance/drama/action story) so send me your thoughts, 4 reviews for either one will decide it. Next chapter should be up by sun hopefully. I Promise it will be longer as well.  
**

**Once again I'm sorry for this poor chapter. **

**Your humble Servant,**

**WolfMan **


	5. The Visitor

**Yes, I return! Hold your applause please. I'm sorry for not posting earlier. I'm remodeling my room so the comp was out of Action and football practice has begun. Anyway, this should be a good chapter as you finally get to meet this stranger and Shego returns. Anywho, completely off topic, I have decided to carry this story on further for several more chapters, how many? I don't know, but enough to get all of my wonderful ideas out. So please sit back relax, and enjoy… Also, Read & Review! After all I Love all my readers! And I Love my reviewers even more!**

**Once again I own nothing! But…if we pull all our money together, we can collectively own Kim Possible and then control the production of the Show! Or sell it to someone with a lot of money who will…Ingenious! Someone get on that!**

**Shegal92_: Thank you for the great reviews! Keep on reading! _**

_**Cause now we got a story to write! **_

**Dixie Darlin: _I'm glad you like it_.**

**PoisonousAngel****: _The suspense will end! But new suspense like stuff will arise! –ohh ahh-_**

**shego741****: Don't Fret! It won't end!**

**heavensong****You shower me with too many compliments. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far, and hope you continue enjoying it and reviewing. Your review was ever so magical –sniff-. **

**I feel so loved by all my reviewers!**

_**And the German Translation for the past chapter was:**_

**Shopkeeper: "_You Have to Pay for that!"_**

**Shego: "_I don't think so… Goodbye."_ **

**(And no, unfortunately I cannot speak German, but Latin and Spanish I'm not to shabby with). **

**Thought of the day:** "Perhaps the feelings that we experience when we are in love represent a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be."

Anton Chekhov

**Onto Chapter V! **

Drakken stood mouth agape at the door, his eyes open in shock. The figure who stood before him took a step in, their silhouette no more as they entered the light and shouted, "Drewbie!"

"M-Mother?" Drakken responded to the short red haired woman.

"Who else would it be Drew?" She replied with a smile.

"Why are you here of all days Mother?" Drakken asked.

"Well…" she said as she entered the castle, "Its your birthday! I haven't missed your birthday ever! But instead of sending you something this year, I decided to come in person to be sure my little drew is okay!"

"Uhh…Thank you Mother, but how did you find my lai-radio station?"

"The internet of course Drewbie! It was easy to find someone as famous as my little drewbie-kins."

"Mother! Don't call me that! It's Drakken, Dr. Drakken now. How many times must I tell you!"

"Drew Theodore Lipskey! Don't raise your voice at me young man!" she sternly said grabbing hold of his ear. "No matter what you'll always be my little Drewbie."

"Yes Mother" Drakken grunted as his mother enveloped him in a back breaking hug. "Cant…bre…breathe…air…MOTHER!"

She let go and Drakken sagged to the floor gasping for air.

As oxygen flooded his brain he thought to himself, _Oh god! Shego!_ _I hope Shego sleeps all day. Heaven forbid she comes near my mother, for her sake and mine, the embarrassment…oh the possible embarrassment…must get mother out…must save reputation…or what remains of it anyway… _

"Drew? Drew? I'm talking to you!" His mother snapped.

"Yes mother?" he replied.

"I asked where your kitchen was, because I think I know a little boy who wants some Snicker-doodles!"

"Snicker-doodles! Why didn't you say so! This way!" Drakken replied gleefully." As he led his mother to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile…_

Shego climbed up the final stairs to the great oak door that stood as her final barrier to warmth and comfort. As she raised her hand to the door knob she hesitated and turned around. Off to the corner she noticed a silver station wagon mud spattered and worn standing almost hidden by the shadows. So _the plot thickens… Dr.D does have a visitor…I wonder who? _She thought to herself as she too slipped into the shadows in search of another entrance.

Drakken sat at the table, his nose alive with the rich aromas of his mothers baking. With each inhale of sweet cinnamon his mind drew further away from reality and he saw Shego descending the stair case. _My god She looks beautiful. _He thought. Her green jumpsuit swayed with her hips as she walked towards Drakken, her eyes glittered like emeralds in the sun. She spoke, her sweet lips forming the words just inches from Drakkens face, at first Drakken did not hear but slowly recognized them… "Drew…Drew…DREW!"

Drakkens eyes snapped back open, and in front of him stood not Shego but his mother, with a plate full of cookies.

"Drew!" She said, "I said do you want some milk with your cookies?"

"Oh, yes mother. Thank you." He replied dully.

Returning with his glass his mother sat across from him and began to fuss.

Blocking his mother's voice out, he raised his glass to his lips and thought, _To what dreams may come. _And drank.

**"**So, how's my little Drewbie's girlfriend doing?" Drakken snapped back to reality at this question once again forced to leave the safety of his thoughts.

"Mother! Shego is not my girlfriend!" Drakken retorted, "She's just my associate on my radio show."

"Drew, you wouldn't be keeping secrets from your mother would you?" She asked.

Drakken gulped, His mind began to race. _Had She finally found out? Did she know he was an evil genius? Just play cool Drew, she doesn't suspect a thing. Just act 'normal'. _

"Of course not mother. Why would I?" He replied after a pause.

"Good. I knew my little Drewbie would never do that to his mother. Hide a girlfriend! Pshhh! So when are you two getting married! I need grandchildren you know! I'm not getting any younger." She said.

"Mother!" Drakken shouted already his mind weary from his mother's interrogation. _Please God! Let Shego stays up there all day. Spare me! Spare me! _His mind whimpered.

Shego sat perched on the stairs listening to the conversation below her and tried to stifle a giggle. _So Dr.D's mother has come. Poor Dr.D, looks like this will be a birthday he'll never forget. _And with those thoughts Shego slipped back upstairs to wrap her gift.

**Okay, you waited 2 weeks for this short chapter? I apologize. Next Chapter will be up sooner than this one and will be longer, I Promise. I just needed to churn this out to meet the visitor and get Shego back in the lair. I'm now down to 2.5 hour practices instead of 5 and my room is now finished so no worries. Please review. **

**Next Chapter The Birthday. With Cake and ice cream and party hats! And such. But it won't be the end. A slight twist will occur in the near future and the romance may become an adventure! **

**Your Humble Servant,**

**Wolf Man**


	6. Leaving?

**Howdy all! We broke 1000 hits! I'm ever so happy at the positive feedback on my past few chapters. (Y'all know how to make a guy feel loved). **

**shego741****: Cry no more, I have returned with a new chapter!**

**heavensong****: So much praise! And so much cash! Haha. I'm glad I have helped inspire your art. And thank you for such nice reviews!**

**Keep on Reviewing!**

**And of course I still own nothing.**

**Though I just began my Deviant Art account so I should be uploading stuff onto that soon enough. But still Disney owns everything. I just try to keep what they kill alive.**

**Thought of the Day: "_Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."_**

**Iris Murdoch**

**Onto Chapter VI!**

Drakken, having finally escaped the clutches of his mother slowly climbed the stairs to seek refuge in his room. His eyes stared fixatedly on his feet, watching each footfall as he neared his sanctum. His mind was far away occupied by dozens of thoughts on world dominance and how to destroy that blasted Kim Possible. His mind was so distant he failed to see the green and black figure ahead of him until impact.

"Watch where you're goin Dr.D! Or need I remind you green means go…but around!" Shego growled her temper flaring at Drakkens clumsiness.

"Oh…uh, sorry Shego, I was thinking."

"You were? Someone call the Press, Dr.Drakken was thinking. Well go think somewhere out of my way." She said and stomped off downstairs.

_So much for having her sleep all day, and apparently she didn't have a good sleep either. Oh well… _He thought and returned to his pondering. But now a new thought rose above the rest and rooted itself firmly in his conscious.

_Why doesn't she love me? Simple, you are a blue freak who no one but your mother has loved your entire life. You're a loser, she's perfect and your not. It's that simple. _He sighed, "Your right, 100 right. I'm worthless; I couldn't get a plan to work even if it killed me. I don't deserve her nor do I deserve a mother as great as mine."

Drakken sat down at the end of his bed, barely aware that he had reached his destination and sighed once again. _Tonight, _He thought. _Tonight I will relieve them of the burden. On what better of days too? My birthday, when Mother first met me and the day she will last see me. To Shego it won't matter much though, she never remembered my birthday anyway; at least I saw her one last time. _A single tear fell from Drakkens eye, sliding ever so gentle down his cheek; he wiped it away and walked to his computer to prepare for his departure.

Shego walked down the stairs proud of her comments toward Drakken. _That should throw him off, He'll never expect a present after that he probably still thinks I forgot his birthday. Excellent…_

_**You know it was a very harsh exchange**, **but considering you have thought this out and have a plan, I will again put forth that you do like him. **_Her conscious declared.

_I do not! _She furiously thought back to her conscious, _it's just a gift because he's my boss and friend._

_**Friend now? I never remember you calling him your friend before, face it you have feelings for Dr.D.**_

_Oh! I never have and I never will! _

**_We'll see…_** Her conscious replied fading back to the depths of her mind.

"Ghaaa! Get out of my head!" She shouted, but only silence greeted her as well as the stare of Mrs. Lipsky who stood startled in the kitchen.

Shego blushed in embarrassment and quickly came up with a cover… "Hair clip...tee-hee" Shego smiled.

"Oh of course, what else would be in your head?" Mrs. Lipsky replied returning the smile.

"Yes, of course…" Shego replied and looked around the lair and her jaw dropped. For the lair looked nothing like it used to, streamers now hung from the ceiling as did little paper lights, confetti littered the floor in a rainbow of colors and a huge banner swayed from the ceiling Dr. Drakkens name plastered all over it. Shego smiled. _Dr.D is gonna love this. _She thought.

"How long did it take you to do this Mrs. L?" Shego inquired.

"Oh only 5 minutes, a little streamer here a little glitter there…" She replied.

"5 minutes? But how? And ladders? And…" Shego sputtered.

Mrs. Lipsky smiled, "We mothers are magical beings, and we can do anything for our children."

Mrs. Lipsky put the final touches on the cake she was icing and placed it on the table and turned to Shego.

"Now dear, would you like a taste?" She asked.

"Foregoing any self restraint Shego nodded quickly, her mouth watering and received a spoon full of icing.

"Now don't stand there and eat it! Come and sit down, give an old woman some company." Mrs. Lipsky urged and headed out to the den with an only to eager Shego in her wake.

Dr.Drakken, no, Drew Theodore Lipsky packed his brief case, placing all his necessary files and documents in pockets and his passport as well. He no longer wore his blue lab coat, instead after hours of searching within his closet he located an old pin stripe business suit and adorned it.

Now standing, he placed a note and disk on his pillow on his bed and proceeded to his book case. From it he withdrew an old leather clad book its title long faded away and its pages almost dust, triggering the spring that opened his secret passage that would lead him away from this place.

His footsteps echoed through the cobblestone passage as the bookcase silently slid back into place. Down into the bowels of the mountain he descended his demeanor dark and dreary. Tears fell freely each silently falling into the darkness.

He heard the pitter patter of rain near, and his pace quickened; he knew his freedom was at hand. From the passage he stepped into the Forrest, the road only meters away and thought: _To new beginnings, from my last beginnings end. May the journey prove more fruitful. _He turned and looked up at the great castle from where he just left and imagined Shego, looking down on him and he smiled, blowing a kiss to satisfy his imagination, he walked into the mists towards what he hoped would be a better life not only for himself but for those he had left.

**Oh! I led you on at last end notes didn't I? You thought it was gonna be all party and hunky dory magical? Well actually so did I when I wrote that but I had a change of heart so this came out instead. Anywho, next chapter, Shego's dream is realized, they discover Drakkens left and the quest to find Drakken begins! Will familiar faces arise? Will Shego call Kim Possible for help? Or am I just leading you on again? I hope not, because I don't enjoy it actually. Oh and just a side note only 5 reviews last chapter…-sniff- no body loves me… -sob-. Keep R&R please! **

**Your Humble Servant,**

**Wolf Man **


	7. Gone?

**And now for something completely different! No not really…it's the story but chapter VII! Ohh ahh…shiny… Yes! I'm back by popular demand! In just 4 hours of posting my new chapter 6 reviews appeared! Most of which I must thank Dinogaby (you're my hero) for.**

**For all of you yearning for some hot romance between Drakken and Shego…well lets just say I didn't make this a romance story for nothing… those who wait shall be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. **

**Heavensong: Thank you for all the magical reviews and cash! Haha! Glad I could help inspire your stories. Your new Fan Fic is off to a good start. Keep up the good work!**

**PoisonousAngel****: Your love is to much for me! Thank you. I love you too. Glad u enjoy my story so far all your reviews are great!**

**DrakkenFan****: im glad you enjoy it so far! **

**Lil-Lyon****: Thank you for putting my on an alert. I feel ever so loved. Don't fret because its updated! W00t!**

**And of course I still own nothing so once again I put forth the idea that we all pull our cash together and buy the rights for KP…-wink wink- -nudge nudge-… Curse you Disney!**

"**_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."_**

**Peter Ustinov**

**Onto Chapter VII!**

Shego sat next to Mrs. Lipsky, her spoon now discarded off to the side chatting away with the old but lively woman. Shego listened to Mrs. Lipsky's stories and laughed at her jokes, but a question nagged at the back of her mind until she finally had to ask it.

"Mrs. L, What was Dr.D like as a kid?" Shego inquired.

"Oh! He was a darling little boy, here let me show you!" She said, and lifted as if by magic a huge photo album from her purse and passed it to Shego so they could both share in past memories.

Mrs. Lipsky blew the dust off the cover and opened the great tome. "Now here's my little Drewbie! 3 years old and playing with our dog Scipio. He loved that dog so much, he cried for days when she died."

Shego scanned the picture, looking at the pale child his black long hair, playing with a German shepherd twice his size. She smiled at how Drakken could be having so much fun. And looked at the next pages.

"Oh, and that there was Drew's first day at elementary school. He looked so adorable in his little glasses and black shoes."

Shego saw the little boy standing there in the picture, his back glasses magnifying his eyes and back hair covering his forehead. She noticed clutched in his hand a teddy bear. A look of horror crept across her face. _It can't be…wheres the scar... but the skin isn't blue... and..._

"Mrs. Lipsky, how and when did Dr.D get his scar?"

"Oh…that…well he was in second grade, and he always said that he got it from falling, but I knew how he got it like with the rest of the scars on his body. Oh, he never fell, he was beaten by bullies. Everyday they got him and I was a fool not realize what was happening, all I thought that he got them in gym or playing, but –sniff- my little Drewbie was being harassed by bullies!" ms. Lipsky choked through sobs.

"Wait, scars? As in many?" Shego asked.

""Yes of course" Mrs. Lipsky replied dabbing her eyes. "They are all over his arms and back, why do u think he never wheres short sleeved shirts or goes to the beach."

Shego sat shocked, she never knew Drakkens life could have been so horrible, compared to his hers was a walk in the park. "Did it ever stop? The harassment I mean…"

"You would think it would wouldn't you? No through high school he was harassed and in college he had friends four great friends but even they turned their backs on him. But I'm o happy my little Drewbie has a Girlfriend like you, it makes all the other things seem like they are drowned out." Said Mrs. Lipsky.

"Oh yeah…girlfriend…well umm… were not dating." Shego hesitantly replied.

Mrs. Lipsky looked back at Shego, a look of surprise on her face that slowly turned into a frown. "Oh, I always thought you two were, he always talked about his beautiful assistant, so I just assumed…"

"Well I'm sorry but you assumed wrong!" Shego spat her anger getting the better of her. "Dr.D? Come on…wait… he talked about me?"

"Yes, all the time but you wouldn't want to know about it, you just said you didn't care." Mrs. Lipsky responded.

Shego folded her arms across her chest and grumbled in anger. _Great going there champ. You just may have pissed off Dr.D's mom. So what do we do now to save the situation?_

**I don't know why do you always ask me such silly questions?**

_I wasn't asking you._

**Oh but you were. Now that you see that Drakken is that poor little boy in your dreams who was tormented ass his life by bullies you feel obligated to solve this schism between his mother and you. And you will only do that wit my help.**

_I don't need you. Why would I apologize?_

**Because you are a bull. You tormented and harassed Dr.D all the time. You never said sorry and always pushed him. So now you feel sorry for him not only because of his past but also because…**

_Don't you dare say it!_

**You love him. **

_I do not!_

**Just go tell his mother you're going to get him downstairs so you can surprise him. Sheesh!**

_Fine!_

"Mrs. Lipsky! Do you think we should get Drew now?" Shego asked.

"Oh goody!" Mrs. Lipsky replied her former dour demeanor now fallen and replaced by that of glee "Yes go get my little Drewbiekins!"

Shego sighed in relief at Mrs. Lipsky's change in attitude and scampered upstairs.

As she neared Drakkens room, Shego tried to think of ways to coax him downstairs. _Dr.D your moms made cookies! No, no that wont work…Dr.D you mom just found your lab…no he'll just say it's a radio room…oh I got it…Dr.D your mother just showed me all your baby pictures and now she's showing all the henchmen! Perfect… Hehe._

Shego walked up to the oak hewn door that stood as the portal between Drakkens world and reality and knocked three times. "Dr. D! Your moms showing all your baby pictures to all the henchmen!" Shego stifled a giggle and waited, but nothing happened. She shouted once more after knocking on the door again. "DR.D! Your mom needs you!" And she waited once again to no avail. Frustrated and her temper rising, Shego shouted a final warning, "Drakken! If you don't open this door this instant! I will burn it down!" But instead of hearing a yelp of fear only silence responded.

Igniting her fists, she smashed through the door into the dark room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as her flames sent an eerie green glow across the room. She scanned the room from side to side and saw no Drakken. _He had to be up here, or I would have seen him come downstairs past the kitchen and den… maybe he's in the bathroom… _She thought to herself and proceeded to Drakkens bathroom. But no one was in there.

Just as she was leaving the room her mind aflutter with questions something caught her eye, something shiny at the top of his bed. She slowly neared it and picked it up off the pillow. The silver disk she held was labeled with her name and a tiny note which read: _Please watch immediately. Dr.D. _

Shego shrugged and placed the disk in her pocket and went downstairs. She soon found herself in front of the giant monitor and placed the disk in its CD tray. Mrs. Lipsky waddled over and asked, "Wheres Drewbie?"

Shego responded "I don't know but this disk was on his bed."

The giant screen lowed to life and before them sat a tired looking Drew Lipsky. His trade mark lab coat gone and in its place a dusty black business suit. Shego stood surprised by this image her mind unable to comprehend Drakken without his blue lab coat. Her mind raced to find a reason why he was dressed different. _Why? How? No lab coat? My fragile little brain. How confused it is! _She thought, but was interrupted by Mrs. Lipsky's voice, "Oh he looks so handsome."

It was then that the image of Drakken spoke, "Shego, Mother, throughout my life you have both influenced it the most. Mother with your love and Shego, with your lack there of, but undying loyalty. Shego, I just wish I could have been a better man, a man worthy of your presence but I am not, my love is not worthy of you or is my being. I have failed you all, and I have failed myself. I feel as if I am a burden to you, just oppressing your wants and abilities to do far greater things. That is why I leave you now. I wish to grant you freedom of my failures and to live a better life. So Shego I have transferred all of my finances to your account so you may pursue your career and mother I leave you my manor in the Caribbean. Thank you all, I will wish you and will always love you." A tear slid down Drakkens face and the screen went blank.

Mrs. Lipsky bawled in disbelief, while Shego just sat dumbfounded lost muttering, "I can't believe he's gone…what am I supposed to do now?" but all she could answer was, _I don't know. I don't know…_

Outside the thunder boomed signaling the return of darkness to this already dreary world. And with a tear running down her cheek Shego rose from her chair and whispered, "I will find him."

**Longest Chapter yet…and probably most boring…I apologize it was pretty tough to write so I hope I didn't lose any readers with its horridness. But next begins part II the Quest for Drakken. And we go and see what Drakken is doing in his new life etc… So please R&R. **

**Your Humble Servant,**

**Wolf Man**


	8. Part II: Life Forgot

**In recent News the Writer Known as _Wolf Man_ has been found. At his press Conference he said that 'he wishes to thank everyone who has been reading his story and hasn't forgotten about him.'**

**Yes I'm Back! –Weak applause- Oh well I guess I deserve that for not updating in a month. But being president of the Junior Class for Spirit Week and Home Coming proved intense. I was only getting like 3 hours of sleep while I schlepped things together and coached our girl's football team for powder puff against the seniors. But I digress. So things should be running more smoothly and updates more occurring, as I am injured and out for the season in football and basically my schedule is now infinitely open. So back to our story! Read and _Review! _**

**Payton-and-Mrs.Dolotta****: Many thanks for the compliments. I am glad you enjoy my story. Keep on reviewing! **

**Miss.sarcastic****: Keep on reading! I'm glad you like!**

**Lil-Lyon****: Always a loyal reviewer. Keep on reading!**

**Nintendo Queen: Continue I shall! Keep on reviewing!**

**heavensong****: The reviewer whose been there since the beginning! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**DrakkenFan****: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like some of my ideas and my story! (btw your stories and Dev Art Rox my sox!)**

**Invader Thing****: Thanks for the review! I love your story the World! Keep up the good work! And keep on reading!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys have broken over 60 reviews! Keep it up! I love all the things you say! Don't be afraid to give some input! Keep on Reviewing!**

"**_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." _**

_**-Robert Frost**_

_**Oh and I own nothing not one thing Zippo zip zilch. Disney… grr..**_

**Part II**

**Chapter VIII**

_**Life Forgot**_

Light pierced his eyelids like a thousand daggers. Grunting he rolled onto his side and slowly his eyes began to open trying to adjust the brightness of yet another day's sun. A quick glance at the clock showed it quarter after nine, he groaned as he sat up slowly and stared blankly at the wall. The phone rang, he already knew who it was but answered anyway.

"Hello" he said in a raspy voice.

"Mr. Lipsky, you're not on time to work yet again, we cannot afford your gross negligence within our corporation. I must regretfully inform you that your position here has been terminated. Have a good day." Said the high pitched voice as it then cut off, leaving the man to sigh and reach down to his feet. From the foot of the bed he unearthed a bottle of bourbon. He lifted it to his lips and drank tilting his head back to empty the bottle.

Wiping his hand across his face and standing up from the bed, he walked into the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror catching his eye he turned to face his visage. The person whom he faced was gaunt and pale, dark bags clung under each eye as strands of hair hung loosely from his once cropped locks. He sighed looking at this stranger before him, a mere shadow of former greatness.

His eyes wandered to a ratty picture taped to the bottom the mirror. The woman in the picture stared strait back at him her emerald eyes filled with fire and her smile menacing as she peered through long raven hair. A tear slid down his cheek as he ran a finger down her cheek, remembering the day he had taken that picture. He smiled thinking of her and all the past memories they had had. He turned unwilling to bear the sight her eyes burning into his soul anymore.

He stumbled back to his bed the tears flowing freely from his eyes and cried. Thoughts fought for acknowledgment in his mind each striving to bring an end to his self pity. _Stop crying _he told himself. _You left her so she could be better off, you did the right thing, I'm sure she's happy now and you should be happy for her. _He stopped sobbing and mumbled "You're right she wouldn't want me to be the pitiful excuse for a human being I used to be. I forsook my past life so she would be happy. I should now live a life worth living to remember her."

_Exactly. _His conscious agreed.

He sat up and looked around the apartment he had been living in for the past few months and recoiled in disgust at his past self.

"This will not do, not at all!" He said to himself.

He began to tidy up the whole room that served as his habitation and thought about the future. _Hmm… what to do? A mad scientist out of a job and without a dime. If I remember correctly a few over in the patent office owe me some favors… _He smiled a true smile for the first time in months and reached for the phone realizing his future was only a call away.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered.

"Johansson! It's me Drew!" Drew Lipsky replied.

"Dr. Lipsky? Is that really you? It's been ages. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Johansson asked.

"Johansson, do you still have all those old patents?" Inquired Drakken.

"The old patents from the 80's Drew? Yes I have those. Why?"

"I'm in a spot of financial trouble and need you to sell those to the highest corporate bidder for stock shares."

"Okay… Not a problem Drew." Johansson answered.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Oh, and Johansson?"

"Yes?"

"Keep fifty percent of the profit"

"Why thank you Dr. Lipsky."

"Not a problem. Adieu Johansson."

Drakken hung up the phone. A ghost of a smile played along the corners of his lips. _A few weeks _He thought_ A few weeks, and I'll be back to my old games. _His eyes darted to the picture on the mirror_. Couldn't have done it without you. _He then closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy slumber

Drakken awoke to the sound of bells in his ears and mumbled, "But Shego I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and bake cookies with you…huh…what? Phone!" he reached over and picked up the receiver and growled a "Hello".

"Dr. Lipsky?" A familiar voice replied.

"Johansson! What news?" Drakken asked eagerly. All fatigue drained from his body.

"For over 350 Million dollars in stocks in Z-Corp enterprises and 100 million in Nanosoft. Congratulations Dr. Lipsky but you're a millionaire. Your economic troubles are over!"

Drakken whooped with glee! "Johansson. I love you! He shouted.

"Why Dr. Lipsky I never knew… but well…"

"In a platonic way Johansson." Drakken corrected.

"Oh."

"Thanks for the good news though my friend."

"No problem Dr. Lipsky. Have a good day."

Drakken heard the metallic –click- of the phone hanging up and jumped in the air. He dropped to the floor and dug underneath his bed. From the depth of darkness he pulled out a chrome laptop, one of the few remaining items of his past life and popped it open. He praised the fortune of wireless internet and booted up. He searched the stocks of both corporations and saw that they skyrocketed in the past 20 minutes. He chucked realizing he was now the majority stock holder in each corporation.

"Pauper to prince in a day! The gods truly favor the bold!" He shouted.

_Time to move into a place worthy of a prince now. _

"Oh you are correct my friend" He responded to his conscious.

Picking up his laptop and his wallet Drew Lipsky left his apartment to claim his fortune his day finally seeming to grow brighter.

**Mediocrity I know. It's depressing. After such a good beginning too. Oh I changed it up because I felt too bad for Drakken I mean after all he's been through and getting fired from his 'new' job. I thought he should rise up anew! Like A phoenix of the times of old! So that's why the dramatic change. Next Chapter should be Shego and maybe a little Drakken. Explains what's happened with him in the months of his absence. While Shego has been searching far and wide for her loved one. I may throw some KP or Possible cameos but I don't know for sure. Review and tell me if I should or shouldn't! Help the writer! Give ideas! Read and Review! Please! **

**Your Humble Servant,**

**WolfMan**

**(P.S. Yes I know what your thinking. What is Drakken going to do with all that money? That is what I know not really much else. Could be evil...muahahahahahaha!)**


	9. Frizzy

**Its… Its… alive! Indeed so I am. I apologize to all of my readers for my procrastinations and delays, which would be the fault of laziness and school. Now since my resurrection in this glorious New year which is rather warm in the mid-Atlantic region by the way, I have resolved to finish this story! And post several other stories which I have been to lazy to type even though they are on paper. So do not fret I will finish this story. Anywho moving on… I would of course like to thank all of you for still checking up on my existence and hope you enjoy chapter IX. **

**Also I don't have an review posting responses here since its been so long since I've had one and since I can remember responding. So next chapter it will return. **

"_To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven." _

**Karen Sunde**

**Now, onto Chapter IX!**

**Once again I don't own KP characters etc… though my anger at Disney has subsided since they renewed the show. And for Refernce BOLD is for shegos Conscious and **_Italicized _**is for her own thoughts. **

**Review Please!**

-_Tick Tick Tick-_

The sound reverberated through the dark castle, ever calling out but never hearing anything in return. Near the front door lay dozens of yellowing papers week old headlines staring blankly at the ceiling as bills lay nuzzled underneath appearing to fear the dim light. A small light emanated from the kitchen revealing the refrigerator door being left ajar, the sour smell of rotten milk issuing forth like a vile specter. Pizza boxes lay haphazardly on the floor crusts the only remains of meals long gone. Nearby a flicker of light escapes form around a wall leading to the living room. A TV stands alone before a couch the anchormen cheerfully discussing the morbid headlines known as the news.

Huddled on the couch lay a lump of sorts, its true form obscured by lairs of blankets and tissues. As it began to stir a wisp of raven hair cascaded down to the floor, followed closely after by the muffled sobs from deep within the depths of cloth. A gasp for air and a thrashing of limbs brought broke threw the wool cocoon giving revealing not a butterfly but instead a gaunt red eyed tear streaked Shego. Where once perfect raven hair surrounded a lovely ivory face now a frizzy mess tried to shroud a tear streaked somber face.

Her arms clutched her chest squeezing something ever tighter as she wildly looked around as if fearing a predator. She slowly relaxed as her sobbing subsided and removed a ratty and worn piece of photograph from her breast. She stared at it longingly her eyes tracing a scrawled note on the bottom beneath the image of a very scared and burning Dr. Drakken. The note said:

_To Shego, Thanks for putting me out after you lit me on fire. Won't happen again. Your caring and scared boss, Dr. D. _

Her lip quivered once again and soon she was bawling once more. Shego thought to herself, _Why? Why? Why? I loved him! Why did he leave?_

**Easy, because you never told him. Instead of giving him love you ridiculed him.**

_I didn't mean too! I was Afraid!_

**Of what? Rejection? You knew he loved you but you threw it all away for your pride. He left so you could have your pride and have a better life because he thought you hated him. **

_Oh God! I hate you! Shut up!_

**I'm right aren't I? **

_I…I…-sniffle- guess…._

**Then don't give up and get out of this god forsaken mess and find blue boys ass! **

_Your Right! _

**Damn Right I am. But first things first. Girl, your Hair need some major attention ASAP. It looks like a birds nest.**

Shego smiled and with a new hope sped upstairs to make herself presentable once again for when she would come face to face with Drakken once again. She wouldn't give up not until she had crossed the ends of the earth she kept telling herself.

The room now stood empty only the flicker of light from the TV casting a glow as the anchormen spoke to a nonexistent audience. "…In other news, the mysterious CEO of Nanosoft has continued to donate money to the many charities around the world, also in his many publishing's his Credos and Philosophies are being taken to heart by the American Public, Causing a many who are clamoring for this mysterious billionaires nomination for President next month…" but before the Anchorman could say another word the TV went black and darkness filled the castle. Soon followed by a vehement shout of "GOD DAMN IT!" From upstairs. _Apparently,_ Shego thought herself, _I may have to pay some bills before I leave. _And hustled to the door to snatch the old mail.

**I kno what your thinking, "3 months for this garbage?" well it's a rebuilding process as I recover my technique for this story and further the plot. It probably has a few more chapters in it. Also romance will happen don't fret. Also I have decided to make Kim possible play a tiny role in this story and she wont be doing any of that "oh help me find Drakken" garbage. I think you'll enjoy what I have in store. Please Read and Review! Anywho, once again,**

**Your Humble Servant,**

**WolfMan **


End file.
